Magic and Munks
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A sequel to "Magical Bonds" by Austin Seville.


"Noah, what're we doing here? The meeting isn't for another 2 weeks." Austin Kirkpatrick, Magus Ultimus of the Guild, looked over at his adopted brother, Noah Roan Jagers-Seville, the other Magus Ultimus. Noah smiled.

"Because, brother dear, today is th' day an Apprentice sorcerer will be promoted t' 1st class Sorcerer. As the Magus Ultimus sorcerers, 'tis our duty t' preside over th' ceremony. As Master o' Ceremonies, I'll perform th' Ancient Rites. It's one o' me favorite duties." He explained excitedly. Austin chuckled. His little brother may be a leader, but at times, he was still a kid.

The two Magus Ultimai walked from their office down the hall towards the Cathedral, where the ceremony was to take place. As they walked, Austin spoke. "Hey, Noah, I've been wondering, where did you get your staff?"

Noah sighed. "When I became Magus Ultimus, I had to build a new staff, since me old one was a symbol o' me Apprenticeship. So, I travelled t' what was once me home of Blarney Forest. It's mostly ash, but part o' me old tree home still stands. I took a branch from that tree, fashioned it in th' shape o' a bishop's cane, since I'm th' Master of Ceremonies, especially religious ceremonies, an' embedded an emerald given t' me by me mentor, Swiftwind into th' staff." He replied.

"Wow. So your staff is like a tribute to your family legacy." Austin surmised. Noah nodded.

"Aye, like th' red band around yer staff, this staff, made from the wood o' me family home, commemorates me fallen ancestors."

Soon, the brothers reached the doors of the Cathedral. "Austin, if ye would, please?" Noah wanted Austin to open the door to see how Austin's magic was progressing. The door could only be opened by a sorcerer's touch. Austin put his hand to the doors and thought of the doors opening. Instantly, they did. "Well done, brother o' mine. No incantation, yet ya willed th' doors t' open. That's powerful magic." Noah complemented. Austin nodded his thanks.

Inside, the other sorcerers sat in pews according to rank. The Apprentice sorcerers, clad in solid green, sat in the back. The 2nd and 1st Class sorcerers, clad in black cloaks lined with green, sat in the rows in front of the apprentices. The Speaker of the Guild, clad in white, sat in a single chair in the front. Noah and Austin took their seats near the altar.

"Brothers and Sisters, today, we welcome an Apprentice into th' Rank of 1st Class for her exemplary service under her mentor, our own Speaker, Nihil. Our Master of Ceremonies, Magus Ultimus Roan will bestow honors." Austin, though slightly nervous, projected his voice as he began the sacred procedures. Noah sat up, turned to Austin, and then bowed.

"Thank ye, Magus Ultimus Kirkpatrick." He said before walking up to the Altar. "Now, before I welcome our young Apprentice into 1st Class, I must ask that she come up here t' retake her vows. Step forward, Apprentice Malone." From the Apprentice rows, a green-clad Apprentice made her way to the altar, her face hidden by her hood, as was tradition. When she reached the altar, she knelt.

"Apprentice Malone, you know that th' Holy Trinity gives us our power. Do ya promise t' use yer power for defense, not attack? Peace, not war? Benefit, not gain?" Noah asked.

"I do." The Apprentice replied.

"You know that a sorcerer's first duty is to th' Guild. Do ya promise t' defend our secrets, our culture, our home from any who would oppose it?" Noah continued.

"With my life."

"Finally, a sorcerer's heart lies with their family. Do ye promise t' uphold yer family legacy? T' teach yer children th' way of th' Guild?"

The Apprentice lifted her head slightly, jade-green eyes glowing with fierce pride.

"It is an honor to teach future generations." She said. Noah touched the Apprentice's shoulders with his staff.

"Then in th' name o' th Father, Son, an' Holy Ghost, I dub ye a 1st Class sorcerer, protector o' th' guild. Rise an' remove yer hood." He instructed. The Apprentice stood and lowered her hood, revealing a young female chipmunk with jade-green eyes behind spectacles and caramel-blonde hair tied in a bun.

"Welcome, Jeanette of the Malone Clan. Under th' watchful eye o' Umbreon, may yer wisdom never falter, yer power never wane." Noah bowed. Suddenly, Austin could feel strong feelings toward his brother coming from Jeanette. Could the young sorceress have a crush on Noah?

Later, while Noah presided over a baptism, Austin decided to walk around and explore. When he reached the main hall, a large area that connected to pathways to the rest of the Society, he noticed Jeanette, now clad in black and green, slumped against the wall next to a tunnel that led to the Cathedral. Leaning on the wall next to the sorceress was her staff, a tall grey oak rod topped by a single Jade spire. Austin could sense that Jeanette was troubled. So, he decided to ask her why. It was his duty as Magus Ultimus to make sure the Guild was at peace.

"Sorcerer Malone, are you alright?" Austin asked. Jeanette stood up, shocked. "Magus Ultimus Kirkpatrick! I, er, didn't expect to see you here! I'm...not too good. You could say I'm having some romantic trouble." She confessed, blushing slightly.

"Hmm...would that trouble include my brother in any way?" Austin asked innocently. Jeanette gasped.

"How did you know?"

Austin laughed. "I may be new at this sorcerer thing, but I know enough to sense strong emotion. I saw the way you looked at Noah at your Promotion. How long?"

"Since I came here, I guess. I knew that he was my leader, but I couldn't help myself. He looks so handsome in his robes." Jeanette sighed.

"Oh, I do, do I?" The two sorcerers turned to see Noah walking towards them. He was smiling. Jeanette blushed hard. She hadn't expected to let Noah hear what she thought of him.

"Seems like you have an admirer, brother." Austin said. Noah laughed.

"I see that, brother. So, Jeanette, am I correct t' assume that yer crushin' on yer leader?" he teased.

Jeanette, now red as an apple, nodded. "What're you gonna do?" she asked. Noah smiled warmly as he grasped her hand.

"I'm gonna take ya out fer dinner, all on me." He replied. Jeanette looked into Noah's emerald eyes.

"Does that mean...?" she started.

"Aye, Jeanette, I love ya back. Always did." Noah finished. As the two shared a first kiss, Austin smiled. Not only did his brother find love, but also he found his partner. Austin could see it in his mind's eye. Noah and Jeanette were meant to be. Austin tried to peer into his own future, but all he saw was a pair of blue-rimmed octagonal glasses. What could that mean?


End file.
